


A Kiss on the Forehead

by cozywilde



Series: Smoochtober [7]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozywilde/pseuds/cozywilde
Summary: Vaikaya needs a lot of reassurance, and Lovaas is there for him when he does.





	A Kiss on the Forehead

**Author's Note:**

> [Vaikaya](https://toyhou.se/3418572.vaikaya), who has been through So Much  
[Lovaas](https://toyhou.se/3164793.lovaas), an absolute angel
> 
> Being a skydancer, Vaikaya has an emotion sense, but he senses through smell rather than intuitively. That can make it less reliable than other skydancers' emotion sense, and he doesn't trust it completely.

Vaikaya knocks, soft enough that he can barely hear it, but it still feels too loud. He frowns, biting his lip, when there’s no answer. 

“Lovaas?” he tries, barely a whisper. Again, nothing. He takes a deep breath and calls louder. “Lovaas, are you there?” 

This time he hears footsteps and he sags with relief, leaning against the frame as Lovaas opens the door. 

“Sweetheart, are you okay?” she asks immediately, taking his arm and leading him inside. She ducks down to look into his eyes, something that never fails to make his heart flutter. 

“Okay?” he says, blinking. Belatedly, he registers the sharp scent of her concern. “Oh! Yes, I’m okay.” He darts a glance to the side before he manages to make eye contact again, offering a hesitant, “I just wanted to see you? If that’s alright?” 

She smiles, and the nectar-sweetness of her relief washes over him - he can’t help but smile back. “Of course that’s alright, darling, was there something in particular you wanted?” 

He bites his lip again. It feels wrong to ask. “I was just… I was…” Vaikaya glances away, restlessly twisting his hands in front of him. 

Gently, Lovaas reaches out to take each of his hands in her own, letting him squeeze her fingers instead. “You can tell me, Vaikaya, I am always happy to hear what you have to say.” 

“I was lonely,” Vaikaya admits in a rush. “I know you said, we talked about - how I should try to be on my own more, and how learning to be okay with that and take time for myself is important, but I just - I couldn’t. I’m sorry.” Tears well up in his eyes, and he knows Lovaas said that’s okay too, but he still ducks his head to hide them, instinctive. The salt-scent of his own distress covers any hint of what Lovaas might be feeling, and his breath hitches in the telltale beginnings of hysteria. 

Warm arms gather him close, and he hears Lovaas’ gentle hushing sounds over his own raspy breaths. He tucks his head into the soft curves of her chest, following her quiet urgings to “just follow my breaths, Vaikaya, breathe along with me.” One of her hands comes up to stroke his hair as he gradually manages to slow his frantic breaths. 

“Vaikaya, are you with me, sweetie?” 

He nods, and manages a small “mm” of agreement. As comfortable as he is nestled against her, he doesn’t protest when she nudges a finger beneath his chin, urging him to look up at her. She makes a low sound of concern when she sees the tears still swimming in his eyes, but he gives a small smile that seems to reassure her. 

“Vaikaya, I am so proud of you.” 

He takes a quick, sharp breath, eyes wide. 

“I am so happy that you were honest with me, and that you told me what you needed. It’s not shameful to be lonely, or to need something. Nobody is meant to be alone all the time.” She leans down, her lips brushing against his forehead, a spot of warmth blooming there that lingers even as she pulls away. “So I am  _ so  _ proud that you told me.” 

The tears spill over, but this time it’s from joy instead of panic. Vaikaya throws his arms around Lovaas, hugging tight, surrounded by the bright floral scent of her happiness. 


End file.
